


Rebirth

by Ghost0



Series: The Book of Sabrina [8]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: While leaving Hell, Sabrina accidentally finds herself in a realm of madness. She quickly gets out, but now with the knowledge of why this is all happening to her and why she is here. With this knowledge she sets out deep into the Amazon to meet the person who brought her to this Earth
Series: The Book of Sabrina [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092500
Kudos: 2





	Rebirth

Trigon took his anger out on the subjects he ruled. He was trapped in one realm, prevented from continuing his conquest of all of creation. Fires raged out on the surface whenever he felt like igniting one. His subjects feared him as they should, with the exception of a couple who have deluded themselves into thinking they could find a way to destroy him. One of his servants brought his telescope down from the cosmos and surveyed the surrounding land. He spotted some carrying a stick with a bag tied on an end, walking across the surface of the planet. He informed Trigon of an unidentified person walking through an area that is restricted. It was a stretch of land designated to hold the instruments and weapons of war. Tools that he was forced to put down. Trigon looked out to see the person spotted. While his servant expected him to be torn apart and tortured, Trigon surprised him by ordering that no one should approach him. He stared and watched him wander across the surface of his planet. Until he walked off and vanished into thin air. His servant wondered why he didn’t allow anyone to go and try to kill him. It couldn’t be because he feared the unknown person. At least, unknown to the servant. But did Trigon know him? If he did, was the reason he didn’t allow him to be killed was because there was a strange sense of respect for the individual? It didn’t matter in the end. He went back to serving Trigon’s orders. Quickly forgetting about the man carrying a bag tied to a stick. A man that Trigon secretly knew that not even he could harm.

******

This wasn’t Earth. The realm that Sabrina found herself in was nothing like what she has seen before. Part of her mind even seemed incapable of comprehending what she was seeing. All she could see were colors, random shapes and objects that had a touch of familiarity about them. Sabrina fell onto her knees. Or was she just floating in the air with her knees bent? She couldn’t focus, her mind and eyes getting assaulted with so much. 

One shape seemed to remain unchanging. There was a dog looking down at her. “Now how did you get here?” Sabrina tried to open her mouth to respond, but found herself in too much mental pain. The dog turned to speak to someone she couldn’t see. “I don’t know how she got here. But I think it might be good to get her out. Being here couldn’t be that good for her.” And then in an instant, the pain stopped. Well, not so much stopped as much as it drastically decreased in intensity. It stayed at a dull pain for a few moments before it went away altogether. She was on her back, making herself sit up. She was sitting on dirt and grass. Looking out, there was a big city in front of her. Off in the distance was a giant statue of what had to be the religious figure Jesus. She slowly turned around to see what she was close to. There was that dog from just a few seconds ago. And a girl sitting cross legged on a rock. She wore a pink knee long skirt with flowers, her feet bare which let her free to wiggle her toes. A black leather jacket was wrapped around her body which was fully zipped up. Her hair was both red and green, reaching down to her shoulders. She tilted her head as she looked at Sabrina with her hands in her lap.

“Sorry about my home. I meant to do some cleaning, but then I found this albino squirrel and decided to follow it.” Even though she was looking right at Sabrina, it sounded as though she was distracted. Or at least thinking about a dozen other unrelated things while she was talking to her. “Then along the way I stopped and talking with this hitchhiker. He was nice, told me about a time he spent a weekend fishing with his dad and older brother. I have a few brothers. Do you have any?”

“I…no. I don’t.” Sabrina said. “How many brothers do you have?”

“A few.” She answered. “But one of them went away. You kind of remind me of him. This is Barnabas. My brother left him with me before leaving.”

The dog had black fur covering his back with some gray fur on his face and underneath him. “Not that we aren’t glad for the visit, but what did you think you were doing coming into her realm without an invitation?”

Sabrina winced as she got a migraine. “I’m sorry. A friend was helping me get back to Earth. But I guess I must have gotten lost…” She thought back to Derek, who said sometimes the sword has a mind of its own. Taking you to where you need to go instead of where you want to go.

“I get lost a lot. Back when I was looking for my brother, I ended up in this place that my other sibling was at instead. This was before my brother left, back when he was missing.” She said. “I can give you directions if you are looking to go somewhere. Or to somewhere else if that’s where you need to go.”

“Uh…thanks for the offer. But I think I’m good.” She turned and looked at the Brazilian city. “Do you like coming here?”

“There is a lot of dancing, which I like. I thought you might want to try some dancing.”

Sabrina got back on her feet. She turned around to the girl she was now noticing had two different eye colors. One of them was green while the other was blue. “Again, I am so sorry for bursting into your home. Thank you for helping me get here.”

“Sure thing!” She chirped. Her head looked down at Barnabas. “Do you need to use the bathroom?”

“I’m always good for a nice stroll.” She jumped off her rock and hummed while she walked down the path into the jungle surrounding the city. Sabrina watched her for a few moments before they disappeared into the vegetation. Then she turned around and walked towards Rio de Janeiro. The streets were full of people walking around, some children running and playing in the street. She thought about some of the stuff she had seen, trying to piece it all together and make some sense of it. She walked through the city until she came across a place that looked like a hotel. Confirming it was as she walked inside, her hands reached into her pocket and manifested the money required to book a room for the night. 

The door pushed open and she turned on the lights. She shed off her dirty clothing and stepped into the shower. The water was as hot as she could make, making sure to scrub off all the dirt and blood that had gotten on her body and beneath her clothes. There was a nice bathrobe in the open closet that she threw on. A couple of hours were wasted watching TV, but she turned it off when she decided she really needed to focus. Sitting cross legged, she made fists with her hands and lightly pressed them together palm side up in her laps. Her eyes were closed and she started to float above the bed as she focused on the images she saw while in that girl’s home. She was surprised to find that some of the things she saw were her friends and family back on her Earth. But others were a bit of a mystery. Places and events she didn’t recognize, conversations that she has no recollection of having. She meditated on everything she saw through the night. It wasn’t until the sun started to rise that she stopped floating and her eyes opened. At last, she has figured out what she needs to do.

The noise of traffic and people walking and talking greeted her as she left the building. She thought about grabbing a map of some kind before heading out into the rain forest. But part of her knew that no matter which path she chose, she would end up where she needed to be. He would make sure she gets there. Her attire had changed to khaki shorts and a black sleeveless top. In preparation for heading into the humid environment. She spoke to a guide that agreed to take her down the river and into the forest. All she could tell him in terms of destination was that she will let him know when they get there. As Sabrina traveled down the river in the Amazon, the words in the hooded figure’s book began to slowly come back into focus. His sister, the one whose sigil was the Ankh, sensed that the time was approaching. The man who was as white as the clouds sensed that his sibling has returned and is making the preparations. A sense of sadness came over him, despite the complicated emotions that had been expressed between them in the past.  
An hour passed before Sabrina told the guide to stop. He insisted that he drop her off at a spot that would make it easier to walk back to the city. But she assured him that she was fine where she was. The guide was still worried despite her insistence. At least, he was until the memory of taking any girl anywhere in the forest had been erased from his memory. With his memory blank, Sabrina walked into the jungle. There was no path or sign to show here where she should turn or how much further until she has arrived. The sound of animals and insects filled her ears as she stepped over roots and rocks. A snake slithered down a tree and looked at the young witch. She made eye contact with it as she passed, the snake making its way onto the ground and moved in the direction that Sabrina was walking from. She moved around a large anthill before descending down a small hill. Keeping track of time once actually inside the jungle was futile to her. But she did sense when she needed to stop and eat a meal. Finding a large boulder, she sat down and manifested a small meal to replenish her energy. 

The hike through the jungle continued for some time. But finally, she pushed some branches out of the way and found a small clearing. A dwelling made out of the wood and branches of the jungle stood in the middle. Looking out behind the dwelling, there was a path that seemed to go to a stream in the not too far off distance. A fire pit was being made a few feet away from the wooden structure. The man putting the fire in the pit had his back turned to her. He wore a white shirt with cargo pants. She could tell by looking at him from behind he had ginger hair. There was a long stick next to the pit that was on top of a piece of cloth. A sword was leaning against the wooden shelter with a small pool of water to the side.

Sabrina slowly walked towards him. He turned and she could tell that his beard was as orange as the color of the sky above them. A smile formed on his face as he recognized her. “Good evening Miss Sabrina Spellman. Please, have a seat.” He patted one of the logs he moved and placed near the pit. As she sat down, the man straightened up and rubbed his hands together above the newly roaring fire. “There we go! You know, I think of all the things that I have created, this might be my favorite.” He mused. “It is fundamentally a tool. How others view it depends on the situation and the way it is wielded. I guess my fondness for it has shown in the color of my facial hair.” He stroked his beard.

Sabrina stretched her legs out and looked up at the bearded man. “Why did you pick me?”

He looked over at her. “I came across your universe back when you were just turning sixteen. While you had yet to discover it yourself, I could tell that the Lucifer of your world was your father. But I bet even if you knew that then, you would still defy him and refuse to sign your name. Even though that is what you ended up doing, your coven ended up breaking all of their traditions and stopped worshipping him.” He chuckled. “Your actions are very much like a teenager’s.”

“But I was right about how things had to change.” Sabrina said. “He was manipulating us to carry out an apocalypse that would wipe everyone out.”

“Is that not the nature of witches on your planet? To worship and serve the fallen angel who gives you your power?” The bearded man pointed out to her.

“Well, yes. But just because that is how witches started out as, that doesn’t mean it’s right or that we should continue doing it.” She said, looking back down at the fire.

The man nodded in understanding. “A point that can made about everything in existence. Just because it has been that way, doesn’t mean it can’t change. For eons, I have always thought my nature was to simply destroy what is there. I took pleasure in my duties and I still have pride in who I am and what I have done. But knowing what was to come, when humans found a way to split the atom and used the energy as a weapon on a grand scale, I had to ask myself if there is more to my existence.” He sat down on his own log. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. “Not all of my siblings thought I was doing the right thing when I left my realm and my duties. But existence continued moving forward. The bomb was still dropped on the two Japanese cities. The only difference was that I wasn’t at fault. I let it happen on its own rather than directing them down that path. And then I decided it was time to explore the other realms and universes. Even the ones my other siblings weren’t fully aware of but unconsciously influenced and guided.”

“That explains how you found me. But how did you bring me to the universe of your origin?”

“Every universe is the universe of my origin. The Earth I took you to was the one we simply assumed was the only one that existed.” He straightened up and crossed his arms. “It was when you were on the sacrificial table that I spoke to your goddess, Hecate. You didn’t actually die; your soul was given to me. I had the Stranger take you to the other Earth and put your soul in a new body that I created for you. More difficult than painting on a canvas to be sure, but it seems I did a serviceable job.”

“But the fake town? Fighting against The Rot and having me be a homeless person in San Francisco? And having Derek and I split apart? What is the point in all of that?”

He smirked. “Why don’t you tell me?”

Sabrina stared into the fire. Deep in thought as she reflected on all that had transpired. “The Rot is an example of destroying with no thought. A warning and reminder to keep balance. I met people in San Francisco…don’t destroy something if you don’t plan on replacing it with something else.”

The bearded man nodded. “It is a rule an ideal to strive for and to try to keep to. I wish I had learned that a long time ago. Who knows what I might have done if I had kept to that philosophy. As for your friend, he thought it would be wise to have a friend with you for a little while. Form a friendship with someone who now holds influence in Hell. If you stick to the philosophy you learn in San Francisco, it will rub off on him and help chart a slightly less cruel path for that realm. Maybe a few of those damned souls might even be cleansed and forgiven. Ah, look at me!” He waved a hand mindlessly in the air. “Concerning myself with the well-being of human souls! I guess it’s not out of character. Or maybe you are rubbing off on me a bit as the time gets closer.”

The two of them sat and looked into the fire. Sabrina brought her legs closer and found herself a little afraid as the sun started to sink even more. “Do this have to happen? I’m asking because…well, I guess I am afraid. But also this shouldn’t require you to…”

“It is death.” The bearded man confirmed. “And I would rather have say over the destruction of an era of my existence than have it be determined by someone else. Even if it was one of our siblings. And like I said, don’t get rid of something without plans to replace it.” He looked over and gave a warm smile. “I bet you will be scared to meet them all again tomorrow evening. Worried about what they might say or do. Just remember to carry yourself in any way you see fit.” He slowly stood up and helped Sabrina stand up. He looked towards the jungle, rubbing her shoulder before walking away and into the forest. She felt very tired, moving to the wooden shelter and entering. There was a large table with several chairs surrounding it. A bed off to the side, which she collapsed on. She will sleep, but her mind will not go to the Dreaming. It will be within her body, as he transfers all he has left into her. What was separate will now become the same. Her sister will shortly arrive in the jungle and find his body guarded by a jaguar. She will take it with her for the preparations to be made, gathering the other siblings to assist with the funeral.


End file.
